


Too Much and Not Enough

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends





	Too Much and Not Enough

The only reason he wasn’t slitting his wrists was because it would take too much effort to stand up and get the razor.


End file.
